


Belonged

by Prettyraddawg



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Beth is a bad mother, Grooming, In a way, It’s four in the morning and I’m in my feelings, It’s just a vague little drabble, M/M, Morty does love Rick, Nothing in this is very explicit, Rape scene is not explicit, Rick does feel somewhat guilty, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyraddawg/pseuds/Prettyraddawg
Summary: Morty has always belonged to Rick. Or maybe it’s the other way around.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Belonged

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble I wrote at 4:00 o’clock in the morning. The idea just plopped into my head. It took me maybe ten minutes to write, it hasn’t been beta read, it probably isn’t all that cohesive, but oh well. I suppose I’ll just die.

Morty has always been his. Since the moment his daughter pushed out that brunette boy, he has belonged to Rick. No one else knew that, not yet, but Rick knew. Watching from afar he felt the possession he held over the boy.

He watched him grow. Watched his first steps, his first words, his first birthday and then every birthday after that. And it belonged to him. The boy's life belonged to him.

It was a few months after Morty’s twelfth birthday that Rick made his official return to the family. And finally, _finally,_ he could get his hands on his boy.

Beth was wrapped around his finger, just like he knew she would be. Jerry was less than thrilled to have him around, but his opinion was irrelevant to everyone but himself. Summer was apathetic of him, couldn’t possibly care less. And Morty? Morty was enraptured by him. Good. That’s the way it should be.

Rick was a good grandpa, he took Morty to the movies, out for ice cream, showered him in gifts. He showed him the wonders of the cosmos, beautiful planets and nebulas, the beauty of infinity. Morty began to love his grandfather and his adventures. Rick soaked it in, every look of wonder, every toothy grin, every bit.

He loved how soft and pliable Morty was. So if his touches lingered, so what, Morty’s body was his anyways. And besides, Morty ate up his affection like a starved man at a feast. And he was starved. His parents had all but neglected him to instead pay attention to their own insignificant issues. Rick praises the boy often, and Morty loved it.

Beth turned a blind eye for a long time, longer than he had expected. When Rick’s adventures turned dangerous and Morty came home black and blue, clothes shredded or burned or covered in blood, she ignored it. Until Morty was falling asleep at the table. Until the duo would disappear for weeks without so much as a phone call. Even then, she was so careful not to anger her father.

“Dad?” She had said, one afternoon. “We need to talk about Morty…” Her voice had been soft and fretful, she sounded like she was trying to talk down a suicide bomber.

“I was thinking the same thing sweetheart. Why don’t you come have a seat...” He sounded solemn, resigned.

He had pulled out a stool and Beth did as she was told, her eyes filled with anxiety, her body tense. She had rubbed her palms over her thighs three times before Rick finally spoke.

“That boy is mine, sweetie.” His voice was low, remorseful, but final nonetheless.

“What- what do you mean by that?”

“I mean, he’s mine to do with as I please, and you’re going to let me, okay, baby doll? Because if you don’t, I’ll pack my things and I’ll leave, and I’ll take Morty with me.”

And the conversation was over. His daughter nodded her head and left without another word. 

When Rick crept into Morty’s room that night, he wasn’t blackout drunk like usual. He took what was his, and he kissed away Morty’s tears and he told him how much he loved him and he was so, so sorry.

And Morty forgave him, because he loved Rick too, despite it all. And when Rick’s eyes watered with guilt, Morty kissed him soft and sweet on the cheek, and said to him, “It’s okay, I love you…”

And Rick finally belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are what I thrive on, so feel free to sustain my life force. Or don’t. I might end up doing more drabbles like this, turn it into a little series of (very) short stories. Depends on how well this does.


End file.
